Chez les Durin
by Naamyon
Summary: Avoir avec soit deux garnements tels que Fili et Kili, ce n'est pas de tout repos... /One-shot/


La maison était silencieuse. Vide. Un calme placide régnait, tout semblait figé dans l'éternel. Soudain, un cri lointain retendit, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Une voix d'enfant. Une tornade aux cheveux bruns apparut en courant à toute vitesse et en bêlant des paroles incompréhensibles tellement il parlait vite. Les deux bras tendus droit devant lui, il avançait, toujours plus vite. Mais il ne put pas aller bien loin. Trébuchant sur un jouet qu'il avait sûrement laissé traîner là, il s'étala par terre, face contre terre et glissa sur un ou de mètre avant de terminer sa course dans le mur. ''Aie!'' pensa-t-il, en posant ses deux mains sur son petit crâne endolori. Il tenta de se relever, et plus il gesticulait plus la douleur se révélait. Sa peau d'enfant, si douce à l'habitude, était toute rouge à cause du frottement avec le sol. Quand il réussis enfin à s'asseoir, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, sa bouche se tordit dans une moue douloureuse et il porta ses mains à ses deux genoux. Puis, il explosa en larme et en cris, bien que sa douleur ne soit pas si forte que ça, la chute lui avait fait, on se l'avoue, un peu peur et il s'était tout de même pris le sol en pleine tête.

Assis par terre, comme ça, à bêler sa douleur, attendant que quelqu'un vienne le consoler. Ce quelqu'un ne tarda pas à faire son apparition en la personne de son frère, qui accourut vers lui avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. Lui aussi manqua de trébucher sur l'innocent jouet posé à terre, mais heureusement il put se rattraper au dernier instant et ne pas se vautrer à terre également. Puis, il se mit à genoux à côté du petit garçon qui pleurait toujours, le regardant avec affection et tristesse. Si son petit-frère avait mal, il avait mal aussi en quelque-sorte.

-Kili ça va? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?

-Je suis tombé puis... bouuuuhhhouuuh... aie! s'exclama le petit, incapable de s'exprimer correctement entre la douleur et les sanglots

-Allez viens, on va soigner ça! lança le grand frère avec un sourire rassurant qui calma un peu les pleurs du tout-petit

Il prit son frère dans ses bras, à grand peine. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi ces derniers temps! Bientôt il rentrerait à l'école, et alors là tous les deux pourraient se retrouver dans la cours de récréation, à jouer ensemble. C'est un peu pour ça que Fili n'aimait pas l'école: il détestait être séparé de son frère. C'était vrai pour Kili aussi, il avait donc très hâte de pouvoir enfin être avec son frère plus souvent que les après-midis.

Amenant son frère jusqu'à la salle de bain, il l'assit sur la toilette et se mit à fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie, à la recherche de pansements pour les genoux du petit garçon. Il était plutôt petit, malgré qu'il aie dix ans. Ne voyant pas trop ce qu'il faisait, sa main tâtonnait les étagères à la recherche de l'objet convoité. À un moment, il heurta une boîte plus grosse qui dégringola directement sur sa tête. Plusieurs autres objets tombèrent à la suite, comme une pluie sur le pauvre garçon. Il tomba sur ses deux fesses, et se massait la tête en pleurant. Quel choc... Kili, ne sachant pas trop le comment du pourquoi, se remit à pleurer de plus belle également. Des pas se firent entendre dans la maison, et un homme dans la cinquantaine entra dans la pièce, découvrant deux petits bambins en pleurs.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait? demanda-t-il

-Kili s'est fait mal alors moi je voulais prendre un pansement mais tout est tombé sur ma tête! geignit Fili, le visage empli de larmes

-Bouhouhouhouhbobo! fut la seule réponse de Kili

-Bon, d'accord... soupira l'homme

Il releva d'abord Fili, enlevant ses mèches blondes qui lui collaient au visage, puis il prit la tant convoitée boîte de pansement et en sortit deux, et il laissa le petit blond s'occuper de son frère, puisque c'est ce qu'il voulait faire. Après, il rangea l'armoire avec l'aide des deux garçons et les fit sortir de la salle de bain. Soupirant encore une fois, il pensa: ''Le jour où je comprendrait comment ils arrivent à se fourrer dans des situations comme ça, vraiment...''

Puis il partit rejoindre Fili et Kili qui l'accueillirent avec un ''Tonton!'' joyeux.


End file.
